


A Family for Christmas

by StarbucksSue



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little offering for ncisvu's Fandom Stocking 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Family for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NCISVU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/gifts).



> A little offering for ncisvu's Fandom Stocking 2013.

Steve flopped down onto the bed exhausted.

"Why didn't you warn me, Danno?" He grumbled.

"Warn you about what, Steven. I told you I had three sisters, all of whom are married with seven children between them. Did I not?" Danny replied in indignation.

"Yes, but..." Steve flapped a hand, not having the energy for anything else.

"But what, Steve. You're a Navy SEAL, you swim, run and chase bad guys day in, day out, are eight children too much for you?" Danny laughed.

"Eight energetic children, Danno. Eight children who spent the day wanting to have snowball fights, build snowmen, play ice hockey, skate and make snow angels. All with me!" Steve accused him. "Why just with me, did you put them up to it?"

Danny smiled gently. "No Steve, I think it was Grace. You do so much with Gracie, Steve, and she has such fun with you that she wanted to share it with her cousins." Danny smiled indulgently. "I don't think Grace has ever seen you exhausted, you always have so much energy when you play with her."

Steve huffed out a long breath. "I guess I can let her off then, and the rest of them." Steve turned serious. "They're great kids, Danny, you really do have a wonderful family. I didn't think I'd be welcomed like this, your parents treat me like another one of their kids and your sisters like another brother."

"And they like you better, you're being thoroughly spoiled." Danny chuckled as he threw himself on the bed next to Steve. "But seriously, Steve, this is what my family's like, you're treated like one of the family because you are one of the family, that's how they look at it." He turned to look at Steve, not liking the far-away look in Steve's eyes. "Hey, none of that." He said softly, pulling Steve to him. "You have family, Steve. Maybe not the one you had as a child but still family, people who love you and care about you, don't you ever forget that."

Danny pulled him into a long kiss, knowing a distraction was required, undressing him slowly as he mapped every part of Steve's body before finally making love to him until they were both exhausted and ready to sleep.


End file.
